KickAss Rachel!
by rui78901
Summary: Brittany tries to tell Rachel how talented she is, but she can't find the right moment. But will the sudden situtation of Ella-May, Brittany's kitten, who is danger serve as a perfect chat?


**This Story is told from Brittany's point of view. **

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTER EXPECT ELLA-MAY ( THE KITTEN) AND THE PLOT OF COURSE. **

I always thought of Rachel as the school geek. Never dressing nice and talking so much, my ears would get sore. But now after she saved my cat, I think of her as wonder woman. A slightly sexy but still an incredibly geeky superhero.

Last week in glee, she expressed her love for animals by singing a kesha song. I thought it was actually entertaining and pretty. But Quinn and Santana just laughed out loud. I didn't want them to know that I was enjoying her performance, so I joined into.

That same day, I went for lunch and Rachel was sitting all alone. Quinn and Santana were in the toilets throwing-up their energy drinks. So that was my chance to tell her about her performance. I quickly ran across the hall. To quick I missed the wet floor sign, I slipped. My tray of chicken soup went in the air. It hurdled towards Rachel and blasted her. Everyone roared with laughter. I felt so bad. I was supposed to tell Rachel how good she was, but ended up making her the school laughing stock.

A week later, Rachel finally got the smell of chicken out of her hair. Kurt had been working his magic on it all through the weekend. But the situation didn't get better. It got worse, a lot worse. Apparently, someone was videoing their blog when I slipped, and filmed Rachel getting covered in soup. It got more exposure when Santana posted it on her Facebook. Everyone in the school saw it about ten times. Miss Pillsbury got Goosebumps when Sue showed her. In cheerio's practise, Sue would play it, as some sort of motivation for us. All the girls laughed so hard they lost a couple of pounds.

The next day, the entire school had to bring a pet in. I think it was for science or media studies. Quinn brought in her chiwawa puppy, Finn with his green snake, which I jumped at when I first saw it. Mike with his dad's spider, Mercedes with her rabbit and Kurt with his micro pig. Puck and Santana bunked off. I brought my kitten, Ella May. My dad got her for my thirteen birthday. At first I hated it but grew to love it. Her big blue eyes and soft fur made me feel warm inside. Rachel got another laughing moment. Her dads don't like animals in the house, so they bought her a goldfish. It kind of freaked me out. Just floating in a bowl and starring at me with those jelly eyes. Miss Pillsbury walked in to speak to Mr., Schuster but she froze when see spotted Finn's snake and mike's transla. I thought for a moment we're playing musical statues until, Emma fell to the ground.

After, glee was over I went outside with Ella May to get some fresh air. The air just glides over her silky-soft fur. Her cute meows her just music to my ears. Suddenly I heard a smash. I turned around to see Rachel with her fish bowl smashed on the ground. Rachel was screaming help. But no one took her seriously. I thought this was the time to act. I got up and ran over to her. 'Rachel, what happen?' I asked.

Rachel looked at me as if I was stupid. 'The bowl slipped as I was switching my hands,' she said. She started crying. I had an idea. Fish live in water. All we need is water. But I see no water. Oh I know. I gather some saliva from my mouth and spit on the fish. Some of it lands on Rachel's cardigan. 'What are you doing, Brittany?' she screamed.

'I'm saving you're fish!' I replied. Rachel look passed me. She squinted her eyes, suddenly her eyes became big. 'Brittany, your kitten is on the road!' she yelled. What oh no! Ella May. I turn round and spot my beloved kitten. All alone on a big busy main road, I started to move towards the road but I stop. What should I do? Help Rachel save her fish? Or save my kitten? I love my kitten more than Rachel's fish. But Rachel has been through a tough year, and a tough week. Oh god what should i do. I can hear Ella May meowing, calling for me. The horn sound of a truck coming up the road drowns out her cries.

_**What will happen next? How will Rachel save Ella May and will Rachel's Fish survive?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


End file.
